Sega Genesis
The Sega Genesis, or Sega Mega Drive in Europe and Japan (メガドライブ, Mega Doraibu), was a video game system released by SEGA that competed with the Super Nintendo Entertainment System. Various games released on the Genesis were later ported to Nintendo systems. Beginnings The Sega Genesis was the second SEGA console released. It first launched in Japan on October 29, 1988, followed by in North America on August 14, 1989. It finally launched in the PAL region on November 30, 1990 with the help of Virgin Mastertronic (who were later bought in 1991 and turned into SEGA of Europe). The Brazillian launch was handled by Tec Toy. SEGA was determined to seize a piece of the gaming console pie from Nintendo, and they soon released a cutting edge console superior to the NES in every way. With the slogan, Genesis does what Nintendon't, Sega aggressively attacked Nintendo in a variety of marketing campaigns, and soon gained the upper hand, overthrowing the NES. It was bundled with Altered Beast at launch. In Japan, the Mega Drive failed to grab traction due to launching the same week as Super Mario Bros. 3. However, thanks to positive press coverage from Famitsu to start a following and in addition to a variety of games, it created a variety of peripherals to boost the console's usability like an answering machine. Unfortunately, even this was unable to overcome the Famicom in Japan. SNES vs. Genesis The Super Nintendo was more powerful than the Genesis, so Sega stepped up their marketing campaign. Soon, they created a mascot, Sonic the Hedgehog, and soon the Genesis surged forward. It ended up overtaking Nintendo, and put Sega on top for the first and only time, outselling Nintendo systems for 4 holiday seasons in a row. However, once the 5th gen came about, Sega took the Genesis off the shelves to make more room for the Saturn, but the SNES was still in stores. Combined with the Donkey Kong Country series, the SNES began to overtake the Genesis. Despite this, the Genesis outsold the SNES in America overall according to an NPD study.http://www.netinst.org/Clements_Ohashi.pdf The Genesis sold a grand total of 20 million consoles in North America, which contributed to approximately half of total saleshttp://www.mega-drive.net/history.htm In Japan, the console was much less successful. It ended up at a distant 3rd of the 16-bit consoles behind both the Super Famicom and PC Engine and selling only 4.3 million units. By the end of the Genesis's lifetime, sales approached 40 million. However, that count is not including the Majesco Model 3 Genesis and the ATGames throw-back model. Peripherals like the 32X and Sega CD had previously been released as an attempt to extend the life span of the Genesis. Legacy on Nintendo consoles After Sega had stopped producing consoles, they started releasing games on other systems, including the Game Boy Advance. Many of the games that was released included games that had previously released on the Genesis. Virtual Console One of the initial consoles on the Wii Virtual Console was the Sega Genesis. On the launch of the Wii, two games from the Genesis were immediately available: Altered Beast and Sonic the Hedgehog. Several more have been released in the weeks following. Additionally, collections of some of the Genesis titles were made for later Nintendo systems such as the SEGA 3D Classics Archives on Nintendo 3DS and Sega AGES on Nintendo Switch. Most of the titles released on Virtual Console were compiled on Sega Genesis Classics for the Nintendo Switch. Genesis titles currently available on Nintendo Platforms *''Alex Kidd in the Enchanted Castle'' *''Alien Storm'' *''Alien Soldier'' *''Altered Beast'' *''Beyond Oasis'' *''Bio-Hazard Battle'' *[[Bonanza Bros.|''Bonanza Bros.]] *[[Columns|''Columns]] *''Comix Zone'' *''Dr Robotnik's Mean Bean Machine'' *''Dynamite Headdy'' *''Earthworm Jim'' *''Earthworm Jim 2'' *''Ecco the Dolphin'' *''Ecco: The Tides of Time'' *[[Ecco Jr.|''Ecco Jr.]] *[[ESWAT: City Under Siege|''ESWAT: City Under Siege]] *''Eternal Champions'' *''Fatal Labyrinth (Sega Genesis Classics) *[[Gain Ground|''Gain Ground]] *''Ghouls 'n Ghosts'' *''Golden Axe'' *''Golden Axe II'' *''Golden Axe III'' *''Gunstar Heroes'' *''Kid Chameleon'' *''Landstalker: The Treasures of King Nole'' *''Last Battle'' (Japan Only) *''Light Crusader'' *''Monster World IV'' *''Phantasy Star II'' *''Phantasy Star III: Generations of Doom'' *''Phantasy Star IV: The End of the Millennium'' *''Puyo Puyo'''' (Japan Only) *[[Puyo Puyo 2|''Puyo Puyo 2]] *''Ristar'' *''Shining Force'' *''Shining Force II'' *''Shining in the Darkness'' *''Shinobi III: Return of the Ninja Master'' *''Sonic Spinball'' *''Sonic the Hedgehog'' *''Sonic the Hedgehog 2'' *''Sonic the Hedgehog 3'' *''Sonic & Knuckles'' *''Sonic 3D Blast'' *''Sonic Spinball'' *''Space Harrier II'' *''Streets of Rage'' *''Streets of Rage 2'' *''Streets of Rage 3'' *''Super Thunder Blade'' *''Sword of Vermilion'' *''Shadow Dancer: The Secret of Shinobi'' *''The Revenge of Shinobi'' *''ToeJam & Earl'' *''ToeJam & Earl in Panic on Funkotron'' *''Thunder Force IV'' *''Virtua Fighter 2'' *''Wonder Boy III: Monster Lair'' *''Wonder Boy in Monster World'' *''Vectorman'' *''Vectorman 2'' (Sonic Gem Collection/Sega Genesis Classics) External Links * Sega @ Wikipedia * Genesis/Megadrive @ The Virtual Console Archive References Category:Consoles